Electrical energy is essential for human development in today's society. Light energy, especially solar energy, is widely used to generate electricity because the raw material is abundant and environmentally friendly.
Solar cell is one type of device for converting light energy to electricity. A solar cell (also referred to as a photovoltaic cell) may be provided using a semiconductor material such as Si, GaAs, AlGaAs, GaInP, and/or AlInP. When light (such as solar radiation) passes through the semiconductor material of a solar cell, an electrical current and/or voltage is generated. However, an area for capturing solar energy may require an equal area of exposed electronic grade semiconductor material, such as single crystal silicon, which may be relatively expensive to manufacture. As such, the solar cell is expensive which may limit the application of the solar cell.
What is needed, therefore, is a photoelectric conversion apparatus and a device using the same based on carbon nanotubes that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one present embodiment of optical microscopy system and method for using the same, in at least one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.